Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf system, and especially relates to a golf system with a wireless charging function.
Description of the Related Art
Modern people love sports, so that many ball games have emerged. Golf is one of the popular ball games. Usually, golf clubs are arranged inside the golf bag. Then, the golf bag is carried to move. Therefore, the golf bag is indispensable for the golf sport.
However, current golf bag can only accommodate golf clubs. The golf bag does not have human-nature electronic functions, such as comprising the refrigerating apparatus to cool beverages to drink in summer. It is a pity.